onepunchmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Zombieman vs. Homeless Emperor
Zombieman vs. Homeless Emperor is the battle between the S-Class hero, Zombieman, and the executive of the Monster Association, Homeless Emperor. Prelude Zombieman, having recovered from defeating a vampire and several other monsters, ventures deeper into the Monster Association Headquarters. He feels the reverberations from a nearby battle, which causes him to feel uneasy about the status of the raid. While contemplating this, he is broken out of his stupor by the voice of one of the Monster Association's executives, Homeless Emperor, who suddenly appears behind Zombieman and asks if he is really that concerned about how the other heroes are being killed. Battle Surprised by Homeless Emperor suddenly appearing behind him, Zombieman attempts to turn around, but is quickly struck by a barrage of powerful explosive orbs, and Homeless Emperor views the death of the hero underwhelming. Homeless Emperor says that he has checked the official Hero Association website and seen that there are 17 S-Class heroes, and claims that he alone is enough to exterminate that many. Zombieman tells him to hold up, and rushes the foe with his Long-bearded Axe, but Homeless Emperor is able to react in time to lift his finger and fire a close-range energy blast, severing both Zombieman's hands and vaporizing his head. The hero falls to his knees, and Homeless Emperor fires another energy blast into the hero's chest. Zombieman fires a bullet at point-blank range, but one of Homeless Emperor's energy balls comes to intercept the bullet, creating a very large explosion and sending Zombieman flying. Homeless Emperor says that it looks as though Zombieman's injuries hurt, while Zombieman, who has managed to regrow his head and is in the process of regrowing his hands as well, is shocked that Homeless Emperor could block such a close-ranged attack. Zombieman reveals he has a hidden ace, and with his regrown hand, lodges it into his chest. He reveals a gun he had stuffed in his chest as an emergency measure, and with his head almost completely regenerated, prepares to fire at Homeless Emperor. However, as he is firing off his bullets, Homeless Emperor sends his energy balls to counter, creating an extremely large explosion. The dust clears, revealing Zombieman's absolutely charred body, with a majority of his stomach vaporized, most of the muscles of his limbs gone as well, and his hands obliterated again. Homeless Emperor says that as expected of an S-Class hero, Zombieman is unfaltering even in death, and remarks he certainly "was strong". Seeing how unbelievably powerful Homeless Emperor is, Zombieman attempts to stall for time and asks how Homeless Emperor's magic works and how he obtained his powers. Homeless Emperor recognizes the hero as Zombieman, realizing that his undying body wasn't really a figure of speech. The mysterious being complies to Zombieman's request and begins to explain his story. Up until a month ago, he had lost his job and was kicked out by his landlord, becoming a recluse as a result. He also adds that he had lost his job after being accused of sexual harassment for dancing naked in front of his boss at a welcome party for new recruits, even though his boss had forced him to do this. After spending his time living in the wilderness, Homeless Emperor became enamored by the beauty of nature, believing it to be far greater than anything mankind created. He then had an epiphany: the only way for his body to escape the narrow, ugly and foolish world fabricated by shadow human intelligence, to return himself to nature and truly coexist with mother earth was to commit suicide. But before he could go through with his plans, he was suddenly approached by an unknown force that called itself "God". This being congratulated Homeless Emperor for coming across the realization of how foolish humans are, but states he has no reason to die. Instead, this being granted Homeless Emperor amazing power, telling the human that he should know what to do with it. Finished with the story, Homeless Emperor reaffirms that he possesses the "divine power" bestowed upon him by God, claiming he is the chosen one because he knows the truth about humanity. He continues by deriding humans for their harmful existence to the planet, and his time has come for him to destroy all of its existence and civilization. While Zombieman listens to this, he inwardly panics as the conversation finishes before his body could completely regenerate. He continues to try and stall by asking Homeless Emperor why he believes 'him' to be God, mockingly asking if 'he' had an ID. Homeless Emperor is annoyed by Zombieman's brazen attitude, and announces that there is no need for the hero to believe in God, saying they have had enough chit-chat. As punishment for his inflated arrogance, Homeless Emperor decrees the hero will die and return to the planet, and fires several more of his energy balls. Aftermath Category:Fights Category:Zombieman Fights Category:Homeless Emperor Fights